


don't be alarmed if i fall (head over feet)

by binchmarner, somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, more hockey boys quoting poetry at each other, remember the avs development camp?, that shit, that sweet sweet gay shit, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: "Have you ever heard of Birdie on a Perch?" she asks, and Cale's eyes widen."What are you asking?" he asks, flustered.EJ cackles in the background. "Which one of you can bench press more? We're about to find out, I think."





	don't be alarmed if i fall (head over feet)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you found this story because you saw your name or someone you know listed here, please click away now.
> 
> big thanks to Logan for looking this over! and thank you to the colorado avalanche for providing the BEAUTIFUL photos of the avs rookies playing Birdie on a Perch at development camp. 
> 
> title of the story is based off of alanis morissette's [head over feet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iuO49jbovg)

"So," Emily says, clapping her hands. "Everybody listen up! New year, new you, same me, which means you still have to do what I say!"

"Since when have we ever done what you've said?" Comphs asks, knocking Josty's shoulder.

"You? Every time," Emily says sweetly. "The rest of you need to listen as well as Comphs does!"

Comphs flushes dark when Josty bends over laughing. "Fuck off, Tys."

"Anyway, I'm sure you all saw the stuff we did at development camp," Emily goes on. "It went over really well on social media, so now it's your turn."

"Tabarnak," Sammy pinches the bridge of his nose. "She can't be serious, can she?"

"I think she can," Cale says, glancing at Emily. "I mean, you'd know better than me, but she did get Comphs to throw a tape ball at me for the whole playoffs, so…"

Emily looks at Cale and Sammy, raising her eyebrows. "Makar and G, good, I need two volunteers. Come on up!"

"Oh, no," Cale says, tone absolutely horrified. "I'm sorry."

Sammy sends a pointed look to Cale, though it looks like he's trying and failing to not smile when Cale's blush flares up. 

"Come on, guys, I'm not going to hurt you, I almost promise," Emily says. "It'll be fun!"

"Your idea of fun is very rarely my idea of fun," Sammy says as he walks over. "What do we have to do?"

"Have you ever heard of Birdie on a Perch?" she asks, and Cale's eyes widen.

"What are you asking?" he asks, flustered.

EJ cackles in the background. "Which one of you can bench press more? We're about to find out, I think."

"I think Makars benches more than you, mon chum," Sammy says lightly.

EJ rolls his eyes. "I think I could bench press both of you."

Cale turns to Emily. "Want to get that on video instead?" he says, pointing to EJ behind him. "That sounds fun."

Emily chuckles. "As funny as that sounds, because I doubt EJ can, Birdie on a Perch is a game. Like musical chairs, except one of you is the chair."

"Heads up," Josty hollers, and everyone turns just in time to see him fling himself at Comphs, who grunts and catches him, because fucking of course he does. Josty grins at everyone and waves. "Like this?"

"Yes, Josty. _Exactly_ like that," Emily grins. "Glad I got that on video. Alright, everyone start walking around, and when I yell _'Birdie on a Perch,'_ you find someone and jump on them. Okay?"

"We're all going to die," someone mutters, and honestly? It's possible, Cale decides.

The first round is incredibly easy; everyone has a partner. Emily yells her phrase and everyone scrambles to find a partner, and the first person Cale sees is—

Gabe. 

"Oh no," he says, runs, and jumps. And—

He doesn't fall.

Wow. He's _really_ strong, Cale thinks.

Gabe laughs and spins them around a little before setting him down. "Nice jump," he says, patting Cale on the shoulder.

"Nice catch," Cale mumbles, cheeks flushing. 

"I try," Gabe says, smiling and wandering off.

Cale's still standing there, a little dazed, when Gravy laughs softly behind him. "He's a lot," he says. "You okay there?"

"I—he—I just jumped into Gabe Landeskog's arms," he says. "I—he—he caught me."

"He did," Gravy says comfortingly. "Don't try again before everybody else gets a turn, though. EJ gets possessive."

"Are they—" Cale asks, eyebrow raised.

Gravy nods. "With Barrie, yeah."

Cale blinks. "Wow, good for them."

"Yeah," Gravy says. "It's really—"

"Birdie on a perch," Emily yells.

Gravy raises an eyebrow and grins, then jumps into Cale's arms.

Cale yelps and catches Gravy, who's laughing brightly. "Well, hi there."

"Hi," Gravy says, grinning. "Nice catch."

"I figured you'd be catching, since everyone here's smaller than you," Cale says.

Someone behind him chokes, and Cale can feel himself blushing. He turns around and Barbs' arms are crossed, with a very amused look on his face. "There are so many things I can say to that," he says.

"But you won't," Gravy says. 

"But I won't," Barbs agrees, flashing Gravy a smile. "Maybe you should jump into my arms, huh?"

"Oh my god," Cale yelps, dumping Gravy to the ground. "Has this whole team paired off?"

"Well yeah, that's the point of the game," Josty says.

"I think the new guy might be straight, actually," Gravy says thoughtfully, looking over at Connauton.

"Weird," Cale says, frowning a little. "I guess there had to be one?"

"The token straight," Josty whispers, not at all quietly.

"Shh, you're scaring him," Comphs says, Josty still in his arms. 

"You know you can put him… down, right?" Cale asks.

"It's called _strategy,_ duh. Can't lose if I never touch the ground," Josty says.

"Just so you know, we're going to have to switch eventually," Comphs says. "You weigh a ton, dude, and I'm strong, but I'm not lugging your dead weight around until Emily decides we're done here."

Josty pouts. "You _love_ my ass."

"Birdie on a perch," Emily yells, thank god.

Cale looks around and _fucking Christ, seriously?_ EJ's the only one without a partner? 

He dashes and jumps, and EJ catches him with an _"Oof!"_

EJ grins widely. "Hey, _mon chum,_ come on over, let me lift you too!"

"I don't want to kill Makar when you drop us both," Sammy calls from the apparently straight guy's arms. "You will collapse on us both, and I like him too much to subject him to that."

"You hear that, Cale? He _liiiiikes_ you," EJ says, rocking them side to side. Cale rolls his eyes, his cheeks flushing dark.

"Shut up, Johnson," he says, trying not to give EJ anything to chirp him for.

EJ bonks his nose into Cale's burning cheek. "Awwwwww, something you want to tell the class?"

"Yeah, you have noodle arms," Cale says, fully expecting it when EJ drops him.

"Good going, Makars!" Sammy says, laughing. It makes something warm bubble up in Cale's chest, and he smiles.

"God, can I fine them? They're not together, are they?" EJ asks. "Does that have to be a thing? Can I make it be a thing? _If you're flirting grossly, Erik Motherfuckin' Johnson can fine you?_ I like that."

"Language!" Emily calls. 

EJ scowls. "Fucking video," he mutters.

"I can still hear you, Johnson, and I can absolutely make you take Barrie's singing role in _Pepsi Vision_ videos this year," Emily calls back.

"You wouldn't—" EJ starts.

"Birdie on a perch," she yells, grinning at EJ.

Comphs's unfortunately set down Josty, and Josty's already in Colin's arms, so—

"Shit." Cale runs and jumps in Comphs's arms. "Uh, hello…"

"I'm just catching everyone today, aren't I?" Comphs says flatly.

"Don't even think about it," Josty yells. "Nope!"

"Oh my god," Cale mutters.

Comphs sighs. "I'm sorry about him. He's… always like this."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," Cale says. Colin's talking some zen talk to Josty to keep him from yelling again, and Emily's laughing borderline hysterically. "Are you gonna get a turn with Gabe?"

"What?!" Comphs asks, his face flushing.

"Nothing, nothing, I—never mind," Cale says quickly.

Comphs sets Cale down nicely, which is a nice turn after EJ just dropping him, and Emily yells again pretty much immediately. Comphs puts his hands on Cale's shoulders and jumps.

"Hi," Cale says, trying not to sound like he's straining. 

"Don't move a muscle, Josty can't see us if we don't move," Comphs says, the corners of his lips turning up.

"He's a T-Rex?" Cale asks, trying not to laugh.

Comphs snickers. "Yeah, super little arms," he agrees. "Nice big—"

"Don't," Cale says hurriedly.

Comphs tips his head back and laughs.

"Whatever he's saying about me, don't believe it!" Josty calls from EJ's arms. That's when Cale belly laughs, taking a couple steps so he doesn't drop Comphs.

"Are you sure?" Cale asks.

"Yes, he's a liar!" Josty calls. Comphs's laughing so hard his shoulders are shaking.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Cale says.

"You're my favorite," Comphs decides, patting Cale on the shoulder as Cale sets him down. "Don't tell EJ."

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Cale says, and Josty flings himself at Comphs, which is, frankly, to be expected at this point.

"Birdie on a perch!" Emily calls, and Cale runs up to Z and jumps.

"Woah!" he says, laughing.

"You are very tall," Cale says, patting him on the shoulder. "Like, damn. That was a big jump."

"Yes," Z says agreeably. "But if I jump, everybody falls."

"Fair," Cale concedes. "Who should I go for next, do you think?"

Z thinks for a second, and looks over. "Sammy. He is looking for you for a while, I think."

Cale flushes and isn't sure why. "Oh?"

"Yes," Z says. He walks in a slow circle, then stops and nods. "I found him. I put you down, and quick, you run over there."

"You sure?" Cale asks, not sure why he's so unsure. 

"Yes. Go," Z says, putting him down. "He wants you."

Cale has no idea if Z knows the dual meaning of what he just said; given the way he's smirking, he absolutely does, and Cale has no desire to call him on it. "Thanks," he says weakly, heading for where Sammy is.

"Birdie on a perch!" Emily yells, and Cale's all set to run into Sammy's arms when Sammy jumps and almost knocks him the fuck out.

"Makars!" Sammy says, wrapping his legs around Cale's waist. "I'm so sorry!"

Cale stumbles a little, but he gets his arms around Sammy's waist and keeps them upright. "All good," he says when he's sure they're not going to fall.

Sammy smiles. "Of course you are," he says, patting Cale's shoulder. He kind of just… leaves his arm there, and then his other arm does the same thing on Cale's other side, and it's almost like they're hugging.

Cale feels himself go bright red. "Uh," he says. "Z said you were looking for me?"

"I'm always looking for you, Makars," Sammy says.

Cale grins brightly. "Yeah?"

"Of course," Sammy says, soft.

Cale leans in a little closer. "And why's that?"

Sammy leans his head against Cale's and gives him a bright smile. "Who else would I be looking for, hmm?"

"Everyone's apparently looking for a turn with Gabe," Cale says, nodding his head over to Gabe, who's currently in EJ's arms, laughing.

Sammy scoffs. "Why would I want to be in his arms when I could be in yours?"

Cale flushes, leaning in closer so their noses brush. "Yeah?" He steps back and Sammy slides down a little, so Cale tries to reposition them and flushes almost immediately. " _Shit._ "

Sammy hums, and his smile goes wider. "Don't worry, Makars, just keep holding me and nobody will see, right? Our little secret."

"I'm so sorry," Cale starts, his face the reddest it's ever been, which is a hard competition to win.

"Why?" Sammy asks, and then he grinds a little.

" _Fuck,_ G," Cale says, gripping him tighter. "Not fair."

Sammy grins, the picture of innocence. "Who said anything about being fair?"

"You're not helping the situation," Cale says. "I'm gonna have to put you down eventually, and then—"

Sammy leans in and drops his voice even softer. "But if you put me down, then everyone will see," he murmurs. "Not you. Me."

Cale's eyebrows furrow in confusion and then his eyes widen when he feels Sammy push up against him again. "Oh— _oh,_ fuck, Sammy."

"Yes, cher?" he says, still soft and low, but the tops of his cheeks are bright red.

"Oh my god," Cale says. "That's—why you were looking for me?"

Sammy hums and nods. "Like I said, I don't want to be in anyone else's arms. Unless you don't want me in yours."

"I always want you near me," Cale says, soft. "Maybe we can—"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" EJ asks from enough ways away that he can't hear them, but he can definitely see that Cale and Sammy have been talking incredibly closely to each other. "Can I _please_ fine them now, Gabriel?"

"Not if you want me to catch you when you jump at me, Erik," Gabe says. "I _will_ let your ass hit the ground."

"But you love my ass," EJ whines.

"I can still love it if it's bruised," Gabe says.

EJ smirks. " _Yeah,_ you can."

" _I don't need to hear this_ ," Nate says, burying his face in Mikko's neck. "I'm not listening to this, I'm not listening to this, I'm not listening to this—"

"But you are," Mikko says. "He's being very loud."

"Be louder," Nate pleads. "Sing me a song, Mikko."

Mikko takes a deep breath and starts belting out something loud and awful in Finnish.

Nate nods. "Beautiful."

Naz shakes his head. "Are you guys like this all the time?" he asks Colesy.

"More or less? Yeah, yeah we are," he says, nodding.

"No worse than Mitchy and… everyone, I guess," Nazem says, shrugging. "I'm just not used to it _being_ everyone."

"You'll get there," Colesy says sagely. He nods at Bo Byram, who hasn't let Alex Newhook out of a piggyback ride yet. "They caught on quick."

Cale laughs and turns back to Sammy. "I have to let you down sometime," he says, his face a dark red. Sammy raises an eyebrow.

"Is that the wisest decision, cher?" Sammy asks. "We could… pull a Jost?"

"I can't believe we're taking life cues from Tyson Jost," Cale says, groaning. Sammy smirks and wriggles against him, and then Cale's biting his lip, trying not to groan for an entirely different reason.

"I say this in the kindest possible way, but you're going to get it later, Samuel Girard," Cale says, his voice strained.

Sammy chuckles. "I fully intend to."

Cale shivers and Sammy tightens his legs around his waist. "Think we'll actually get fined if we just leave now?" he asks.

"I think we have to wait until Comphs breaks first," Sammy says. he looks over Cale's shoulder. "Fortunately, I think we're close to that point."

"Do I want to know?" Cale asks, looking over.

Comphs is, as expected, in Josty's arms, bright red. Josty's saying something that looks borderline filthy, if the way Comphs's cheeks are flushing is any indication. 

"Oh god," Cale says. "Shouldn't have looked."

"Wanna know what you look like? It's like that, but more red," Sammy says, right in Cale's ear.

"You gonna cradle me in your arms like that?" Cale asks.

"If that's what you want, cher," Sammy says. "Just say the word."

Cale shivers again and bites back a whine. "Come on, Comphs, break. Take one for the team, literally."

"Just be patient," Sammy says, his voice like caramel. 

"How am I supposed to be patient when I'm holding you?" Cale asks. "Arms full of everything I want right now, and I'm not allowed to leave? I have to stay in a room with _EJ_?"

Sammy chuckles. "Just be good, then."

"Not as easy as you seem to think it is," Cale says, resting his forehead on Sammy's shoulder. "Part of me wants to ask what you want, so we can get to it quicker once we're out of here, but the rest of me doesn't think I can hear it and still wait."

"I wouldn't tell you in front of everyone anyway," Sammy says, playing with the short hair at the nape of Cale's neck. 

Cale makes a noise into Sammy's shirt. "Come on, Sam. Cut me some slack."

"Not a chance, Makars," he says, chuckling.

"That a promise?" Cale asks, looking up at him.

Sammy's smile is slow. "Absolutely."

Comphs breaks not thirty seconds later, leaping out of Josty's arms and heading for the exit.

"Great job, guys! This is going to go over great with what I can actually put up," Emily jokes.

At that moment Burky collapses under Frankie and they both fall to the ground, laughing brightly. 

"He's gonna fit in great, no?" Sammy asks with a smile, and Cale nods, grateful for the distraction from the tension between them.

"Perfectly," he grins.

"Meet us back at 8 am tomorrow, okay guys?" Emily asks.

"Sure, yup," Josty says, waving as Comphs disappears. "Have fun!"

Sammy laughs. "But not more fun than him."

Cale hums. "You sure about that? We can try."

"Yeah?" Sammy challenges, and Cale grins.

"Definitely," Cale says. "Let's—your place?"

"You have a hotel room," Sammy says. "Is it closer?"

"No," Cale says, walking towards the exit without putting Sammy down. "No, it's up by the Pepsi Center."

"My place," Sammy agrees instantly.

"Okay," Cale says, ignoring EJ crowing as to why Sammy hasn't been set down yet. "My car."

"Okay," Sammy agrees. "I'm not far. Five minutes. Ten if the traffic is bad."

"Good," Cale says. "I think I might die if I don't get to touch you soon."

"But Makars, you are touching me," Sammy says, wiggling a little, laughing when Cale actually lets out a noise this time as no one's around.

"I want to put my mouth on your dick," Cale says bluntly, and Sammy abruptly stops laughing.

"Oh," Sammy says, a little breathless, flushing when Cale walks them up to the passenger side door and presses Sammy's back against it.

"I want to kiss you right now," Cale says. "Are there people with cameras?"

"There are always people with cameras," Sammy says regretfully. "Soon."

"Soon," Cale breathes out like a mantra. He sets Sammy down and glances down, biting back a smirk. "You weren't lying, huh."

"Why would I lie?" Sammy raises an eyebrow, looking incredibly amused.

Cale shakes his head. "Five minutes, you said?"

"Less if you speed," Sammy says, grinning.

"I'll make it in three," Cale challenges, unlocking the car.

"Don't dare the traffic like that," Sammy says. "You will learn, Makars."

"We'll be fine," Cale says, getting in and starting the car.

They are not, in fact, fine. 

"Rush hour after training camp?" Cale sighs, resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

Sammy rolls his eyes. "Pull through that shopping plaza," he says, pointing to the right. "We can go the back way. It's longer, but there's no traffic."

"What happened to not daring the traffic?" Cale teases lightly, but does as he's told. Sammy snorts, tapping his finger against the dash.

"I think you've done enough for the both of us," Sammy says flatly.

"Sorry," Cale says, wincing. "I didn't figure it would be that bad."

"You will learn," Sammy says again. "We're almost there, I promise. Turn here."

Cale figures now's as good a time as any to carefully speed up. They pull into the apartment complex and Cale turns off the car. He looks at Sammy sort of expectantly, waiting for Sammy to do something, maybe kiss him, but Sammy's busy unbuckling himself. "Come on, come on," he says, looking over at Cale, eyes dark. "Second floor. We're close."

Cale opens his mouth for a chirp about how _close_ Sammy is, but he glances down and swallows instead. Apparently even traffic wasn't enough to get Sammy out of the mood.

"Second floor, right," he says, unbuckling. They walk fast into the complex and up the stairs, because like hell was Cale going to wait for an elevator.

"Here," Sammy says, unlocking the second door they come to, and he reaches back to grab Cale's hand and yank him in as soon as the door opens.

"Woah—" Cale says, but is pressed up against the door as soon as it's closed.

"Fucking _finally,_ " Sammy breathes out, looking up at Cale, eyes dark.

"Can I," Cale starts.

"Yes," Sammy says, and then leans up to kiss him.

Kissing Sammy is better than Cale imagined, better than wet dreams he'd had from Team Canada, better than seeing him during the playoffs with the half-sleeve tattoo and the haircut and the self-assured smirk, because this is _real._ Cale moans into Sammy's mouth, pulling him close as he rolls his hips against Sammy's.

Sammy gives as good as he gets, too, kissing Cale hot and dirty, and god, Cale had no idea how much he wanted this until this very second. He protests when Sammy pulls away, blinking his eyes open when Sammy laughs. "Cher," he says, and he sounds a little awed. "Look at you, all because of me?"

Cale flushes and ducks his head. "Of course. Who else would I do this with?" He holds his hand out, smiling when Sammy takes it.

Sammy steps close, leaning up so their lips brush just so. "You're wrecked and we haven't done anything yet," he says, smirking a little.

"Wanna wreck me more?" Cale asks. "It's not gonna take much."

"More than anything," Sammy says, reaching down and cupping Cale through his pants, letting him grind against Sammy's hand.

Cale's head thunks back against the door. "Bed," he says. "Please."

"Okay, cher," Sammy says, pressing his lips to Cale's neck. "Bed."

Sammy drags Cale through his apartment and into his bedroom. He pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the side, and Cale reminds himself that yes, he can stare now. It's a good thing, too, because Sammy's absolutely gorgeous, compact and muscular, tan all over. Cale gets lost in just looking at him, and he shakes himself when Sammy laughs. "Maybe I strip for you another time, but right now you should join me."

Cale flushes and nods, stripping out of his shirt. Sammy bites his lip and steps forward. "You worked out this summer, Makars."

"I had to stay in shape somehow," Cale says. Sammy grins, a little wicked.

"Let's exercise a different way, no?" he asks, settling his hands on Cale's hips.

Cale laughs. "Show me your routine," he says, going with it. "How do we…stretch?"

"Do you want to lay on the bed and let me help you?" Sammy looks up at Cale through his lashes. Cale honestly thinks he's going to die.

"Yes, yeah. Definitely," Cale nods.

Sammy shoves lightly, and Cale falls back against the bed. He laughs as Sammy straddles him. "Thought I was gonna get to take my pants off first."

"First I want to kiss you more," Sammy says, leaning down.

"I'm good with that," Cale says, leaning up on his elbows to kiss Sammy deep. There's no word to describe the kiss other than filthy, because the moment Sammy's lips touch Cale's, he rolls his hips again. " _Fuck,_ " he moans, pulling away just enough to speak.

"Mmm, yes," Sammy says. "If you want."

"I want," Cale says. He tries to spread his legs, but Sammy's solidly on top of him, and Cale groans with how well Sammy's got him pinned.

"Have patience. I want this to last," Sammy says, and Cale moans again, bucking his hips up.

"I can go more than once," Cale flushes, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh," Sammy breathes out. "You want to? It's not too much?"

"It's not," Cale says, opening his eyes. "Promise. I'd let you know."

"Okay," Sammy says. "Okay, Makars." He leans in to kiss Cale again, and this time he grinds down against him rhythmically, giving Cale something to thrust against.

He kisses Sammy, meeting his thrusts and gasping. "Fuck, fuck, Sam, oh god, _fuck, please,_ " he begs.

"Come on, Makars," Sammy says softly, and Cale comes hard in his shorts. 

"Shit," he says weakly, collapsing against the bed. "Sammy, god."

Sammy hums and leans in to kiss him, deep and hard. He runs his hand down Cale's chest and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of his shorts. "Can I take these off you?"

"Please," Cale says, not caring about how desperate he sounds. "Want you, Sammy."

"How do you want me?" Sammy murmurs.

"In me," Cale blurts out. "God, please."

"Yeah?" Sammy grins, kissing a line across his jaw and down Cale's neck, sucking a mark at his collarbone. "Want me to come in you?"

"Sammy, _please,_ " Cale begs.

"So needy," Sammy murmurs. "You just came, cher."

"Doesn't mean I want you any less," Cale replies. "Sammy, god."

"Greedy, too," Sammy kisses down Cale's chest, licking over one of his nipples. Cale gasps, arching his back up against Sammy's mouth. 

" _Not fair,_ " Cale moans, his fingers twisting in the sheets. Sammy chuckles.

"What, cher?" Sammy asks, before taking one of Cale's nipples between his teeth and pulling gently.

"I'm," Cale chokes out, twisting his fingers into Sammy's hair. "So sensitive, god, please."

Sammy hums, and Cale groans at the feeling. "Beautiful," Sammy murmurs, pulling back.

"Look who's talking," Cale says, smirking just a little bit. Sammy chuckles and looks up.

"I want to do so many things to you," he says. "You have no idea."

Cale bites his lip and tries not to thrust his hips up. "Then show me."

Sammy's eyes go dark and he sits back. "Pants off," he announces, climbing off of Cale's lap and shoving his shorts and boxers down.

"Off," Cale repeats, sliding off the bed and clumsily pulling off his shorts and boxers. He feels Sammy's eyes on him and flushes, grinning slightly. "Like what you see?"

"Very much," Sammy says, eyes dark. "I want—too much, Makars."

"Nothing's too much—well, I'll have to tap out eventually, but like. If it's not our only time, nothing's too much," Cale says, stepping close to Sammy to cup his jaw.

"I'll save some things," Sammy says, tilting his face up. "So we can be sure there's a next time."

"Oh no," Cale says lightly, chuckling. "I guess we'll have to," he grins, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Sammy's. 

"Perfect," Sammy says, pressing his smile to Cale's cheek before turning to kiss him.

Cale hums, reaching down to pick Sammy up again, grinning when Sammy makes a noise. "It's different when you're not expecting it, huh?"

Sammy grins and rolls his hips. "Much nicer without the clothes, I think."

Cale makes a choked-off noise and sits back on the bed so Sammy's straddling him, and he nods. "And the cameras, though I think you liked being watched."

Sammy smiles. "You're not wrong, but right now I only want to watch you."

Cale grinds his hips up just to see the flush on Sammy's cheeks appear again. "Someone could wax poetic about you."

" _Les mains dans les mains restons face à face_ ," Sammy says, right into Cale's ear.

"Oh, fuck," Cale says, and this time the roll of his hips is entirely not on purpose. "What's it mean?"

Sammy smiles. "That you should put me down so I can finger you."

Cale inhales a shaky breath, nodding. "Please."

Sammy kisses him again. "Have to put me down, cher."

Cale lets Sammy go, and Sammy gets down off of him.

Sammy smiles at him. "Lay down," he instructs. "Let me get what we need."

"Yeah, okay," Cale says. He sits back against the headboard, not really caring that it's not graceful, because it means he can watch Sammy open the drawer in his desk and bend over to look through it, and god, that's a sight. Cale's breath catches, his cock twitching against his abs.

"Patience, cher," Sammy says without turning around.

Cale flushes, and closes his eyes. " _I need her — I must have her, Oh give her to me!_ "

Sammy smiles crookedly at him. "I don't know that one," he says, walking over to the bed. "Tell me more?"

Cale laughs. "I don't think I can remember more, not with you right here being distracting."

"Distracting? Me, a distraction?" Sammy asks, settling between Cale's legs. "At least tell me the poet."

Cale laughs. "It's Emily Dickinson. _God will punish me by taking you away; for he is very kind to let me write to you, and to give me your sweet letters, but my heart wants more._ "

"Your heart," Sammy murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Cale's chest, right above his heart. He glances up at Cale without pulling back. "Are we talking about hearts? Because I think I want to give mine to you."

Cale's face softens. "Sap," he says as he stares, enraptured, at Sammy. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Sammy smiles at him. "But I see you," he says. "So that's more beautiful. You should get a mirror, and _then_ you will see the most beautiful thing."

"Will you be standing with me?" Cale asks softly. 

"We can do it that way. You are the most beautiful thing to me," Sammy says. "I would quote more poetry, but I see it in living color right now."

Cale didn't know his face could get more red, but Sammy's looking at him with more than Cale ever even hoped he'd see there in his eyes, and he feels his cheeks burn. "I want you," he says, simple and direct. It's pretty much the only thing he can think to say right now.

"Good," Sammy says, and he sits back on his knees and uncaps the lube. "Are you ready, cher?"

"So ready," Cale says, spreading his legs wider. "Please, Sammy. I want to feel you."

Sammy spreads some lube on his fingers, warming it up in his hands. He moves close to Cale, and presses his fingertip against Cale's rim, not pushing in yet. "I'll go slow, yeah?"

"Just _go,_ " Cale says. He's hard again, half from Sammy's words and half from the way he keeps touching Cale, and Cale absolutely wants to keep telling Sammy how gorgeous he is, but he also wants to get fucked.

Sammy grins. "Okay, cher, okay," he says, pressing in and crooking his finger.

"God," Cale groans. The stretch is good, so good, and he rocks his hips down against Sammy's finger. "Yeah, yeah. Like that."

Sammy smirks and thrusts his finger in and out a couple of times. "Ready for another?"

"Yes," Cale says immediately. "More, please."

Sammy pulls out and pushes in with two fingers, stretching them just a little. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Cale says. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of Sammy's fingers, pushing and curling and stretching him open. "Like that. Just like that, c'mon, give it to me."

"Fuck, okay, okay," he says, sliding in another finger. He curls them, smiling when Cale groans at a higher pitch than he would care to ever admit.

"Yeah, do that again. Please, Sam," Cale says, fucking himself on Sammy's fingers.

"Yeah," Sammy says, watching him carefully. He moves his fingers again and again, and Cale cries out as Sammy finds his prostate. It's electric, and he gasps as the feeling fades.

"Please," he says. He's not above begging.

"Please?" Sammy asks, a little mean. He stretches his fingers, purposefully missing Cale's prostate. "What do you want, cher?"

"Make me feel good," Cale says. He bites his lip. "Please, Sammy."

Sammy softens, and nods. "Of course," he says, pressing and rubbing against Cale's prostate. Sammy leans down, nipping at the skin near Cale's pec, then licking over the abused skin as an apology.

"Oh," Cale says, voice choked. "Sammy, Sammy, please. I need you."

"Yeah," Sammy says, pulling out his fingers. He rolls the condom on and slicks his cock, lining up to Cale. "Fuck. Ready?"

"I'm ready," Cale says. "C'mon, fuck me."

Sammy nods, pushing in slowly. "Oh _fuck,_ Cale, you're tight," he gasps out.

"God," Cale says, holding still as Sammy slides in. "Oh my god, Sammy. I can feel you everywhere."

Sammy bottoms out, breathing hard. He stays still until Cale speaks again. "Move," he says. "Please."

Sammy takes a deep breath, pulls out, and grinds back in again. " _Fuck,_ oh my god," he moans.

"Holy shit, you're huge," Cale says, lifting his hips to meet Sammy's thrusts. "Fuck, make me feel it."

Sammy guides Cale to wrap his leg around his waist, pulls out, and thrusts back in again hard. Cale gasps and clutches at the sheets as Sammy slides in just a little bit farther. He sets up a rhythm, hard and fast, and Cale can't help the moan from spilling over his lips.

Sammy groans, deep and low as he grinds into Cale, moving so he nails Cale's prostate. Cale gasps and arches off the bed, fists white-knuckled in the sheets. "Please," he begs. "More."

Sammy makes a noise that's close to a growl and leans over, planting his hands on the bed. He thrusts harder, and Cale wraps his other leg around Sammy's waist too, locking his heels in the small of his back. He moves his hand to wrap around Cale, thumbing his slit as he jerks Cale off slow and tight. "Come on, cher, come for me."

Cale whimpers, reaching up to get his hand around the back of Sammy's head. It's not graceful, pulling him down to bite at his mouth, but it's good anyway. Sammy takes Cale's lower lip between his teeth, biting gently. He speeds up his hand as he kisses Cale, moaning as Cale clenches around him. "Cale, please," he breathes against his lips.

"God," Cale chokes out, and he clenches down hard as Sammy thrusts in and that's it, he comes all over Sammy's hand and both of their chests.

Sammy moans, his voice raspy as he grips Cale's hips and thrusts in hard. "Close, fuck."

"Come in me," Cale says, holding Sammy close and brushing their lips together, the best approximation of a kiss he can manage right now.

"Fuck," Sammy manages to get out before he comes hard, kissing Cale as best as he can.

They're sticky and sweaty and objectively gross; they probably should shower sooner rather than later, but Cale unhooks his legs from around Sammy's waist and wraps his arms around his back instead, pulling him down so they're pressed together chest to chest.

Sammy hums, grinning as he tucks his face into Cale's neck. He presses a soft kiss to Cale's neck before pulling back. "Let me just," he says, pulling out and tying the condom to throw it away. He wipes his hand on the sheets and then looks back at Cale. "There."

Cale opens his arms back up. "Now come back."

"Of course," he grins, climbing back into Cale's arms. "Who else's arms would I rather be in?"

Now that they're not in the middle of anything, Cale knows they should probably actually answer that question. "I thought EJ's, maybe, before I realised he was with Gabe," he says quietly. 

Sammy's eyes are half-lidded, sleepy as always, but there's something sure and calm about him. "EJ is a friend; he took care of me when I was scared and new. You," he says, flushing as he rests his head against Cale's chest, "are more than that. You are important to me. He was like a mentor. You are like a friend, like more than a friend."

"How much more than a friend?" Cale asks. "Like, someone you want to hook up with, or more than that?" He has no idea where this bravery is coming from, but he's gonna ride it while it lasts.

"Much more than that, Makars," Sammy says, pressing a kiss to the mark on Cale's collarbone. "Like a partner."

Cale smiles, turning his head and kissing Sammy's forehead. It's right there; he can't help himself. "I like the sound of that," he says. "Partners. On the ice and off."

"A team," Sammy smiles, soft. He presses a kiss under Cale's jaw. "If that's okay."

"That's more than okay," Cale says. He tilts his head down; the angle's a little awkward, but he manages to catch Sammy's lips anyway.

Sammy grins. " _Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction._ "

Cale bites his lip for a moment, then closes his eyes. "Seven wonders of the world, they said, but that's because they never met you."

Sammy smiles. "What's that from?"

"Don't laugh," Cale says. "It's, uh. We had to write love poems for one of my lit classes."

"Did you write that?" Sammy asks, holding Cale a little tighter. 

"Yeah," Cale says. His eyes are still closed. "Not about anyone in particular at the time, but… it fits you, I think."

Sammy turns Cale's face towards him, and presses a kiss to Cale's lips. "It's beautiful, Cale."

"So're you," Cale says in between kisses.

Sammy kisses him deep. "Cale," he says soft, almost reverent.

Cale smiles at him, brushing his fingers through Sammy's hair. "It's true."

"But look at you," Sammy kisses the corner of his mouth, then a line down his jaw.

Cale hums, threading his fingers into Sammy's hair. "I think this means we're the best looking couple on the team."

"I'm telling Josty and Comphs you said that," Sammy chuckles.

"I can take them," Cale says confidently. "One at a time, though. I think together they'd maybe kill me. Comphs would throw Josty at me, and then he'd be mad I was touching him."

Sammy snorts. "You've got them down perfect. I'll help you fight them."

"You and me," Cale says with a smile. "We can take anybody."

**Author's Note:**

> translations:
> 
> Les mains dans les mains restons face à face/Hand in hand let us stay face to face
> 
> Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction/Love does not consist at gazing at each other, but in looking in the same direction.
> 
> if you don't know what we're talking about with the Birdie on a Perch stuff, click [here](https://twitter.com/Avalanche/status/1145135542184632321), [here](https://twitter.com/Avalanche/status/1145136903458623488), [here](https://twitter.com/Avalanche/status/1145138720947036165), and [here](https://twitter.com/Avalanche/status/1145140727174897664) for the hilarity.


End file.
